


Ophelia's Power

by QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane



Category: Hamlet - All Media Types, Hamlet - Shakespeare
Genre: Angst, F/M, Maybe - Freeform, Sex, possible happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 07:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19662661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane/pseuds/QueenofAlamoBeerandPropane
Summary: Ophelia likes having power.





	Ophelia's Power

Needless to say, Ophelia liked having power over the prince of Denmark. Of course, she always started off their little encounters with him sitting impatiently in bed pale hands grabbing sheets trying to keep them on his obviously naked body. He’d sit their legs crossed as she made her way to the vanity slowly taking off her jewelry. 

“You torture me.” He’d always say pulling the covers a little bit higher. He never liked being undressed and if he ever was outside of this sacred place you’d say that he’s gone mad. But she enjoyed seeing him squirm and writhe at the thought that a tug at the sheets would reveal his body. Then he’d get red in the face because he hated the cold on his skin. But she knew it was because her brother thought he’d told her in confidentiality that Hamlet looked more like a pig than a person, and of course, Hamlet was hiding in her closet. “Hurry on up before I start to shiver.” She’d only chuckle before leaning back to pinch his cheek. This would only cause him to blush and pull back further into the bed. 

She’d feel in power as he sat stiller than a statue while she’d undress layer by layer until she was only in her undergarments. Then she’d crawl into bed and just lay next to him cuddling into him snuggling into his softness. He never knew what to do so instead he recited all the poetry he made up while he was dealing with his uncle or his father. And he’d slowly melt into her. Eventually, after a while, she felt emboldened enough to talk about her day and how she adored him from head to toe. She would pet his hair and slowly ran her hands until she hit his cock. That’s when she’d stop. Only to start stripping herself. 

The main affair was quick and never all that fun. He’d fuck her until the last moment only to pull out and on to her stomach. Only to move over and steal all the covers, wrapping up tighter and tighter until he is only a pair of eyes. He’d comment on how he hated to be seen and he’d ask for her to leave.

She missed that now that she was deep in the water. She wished that she once told her brother off or she just forced him to stay a little longer this all would have been prevented. Now it’s all black wrapped in watery grass until she was nothing but eyes. But didn’t mother say that she’ll never die if she never let the one she chose to see her die. And maybe she was right.


End file.
